Generally, it is known in the prior art to treat water and other liquids or fluids for improved qualities such as for removing waste or undesirable compounds and for introducing beneficial additives for specific applications or uses.
Examples of prior art references include U.S. Pat. No. 7,291,314 for “Activated water apparatus and methods,” filed Dec. 20, 2001 by Gorodkin et al., describes an apparatus that subjects water to waves from an RF plasma, which allows continuous production of “activated water” characterized by cluster sizes below about 4 molecules per cluster, water having pH below 4 or above 10, or water having ORP of less than −350 mV or more than +800 mV. The basic frequency of the plasma is preferably between 0.44 MHz and 40.68 MHz, and the plasma is preferably modulated at a frequency between 10 kHz and 34 kHz. Flow rates typically range from 20 l/hr to about 2000 l/hr. Activated water can be used for many purposes, including antimicrobial cleaning of worktable, floor, wall, knife, transport and other surfaces, for example, in meat processing facilities and hospitals.
Additionally, current techniques utilized in the agricultural industry rely on fertilizers and other contaminants to increase the growth rate and yield of crops and other plant life. This use of fertilizers results in a plethora of harmful and toxic chemicals and substances being introduced into the targeted plant life such as ammonium phosphate, urea, potassium chloride, boric acid, and others. Thus there currently exists a need in the art for a safe method of water treatment that enhances the growth potential of plant life while eschewing the use of harmful accelerants such as fertilizers.